Love the way you lie
by StroodleLove
Summary: Hermione and Draco cannot stand each other, but they can't live without each other. Love and hate and everything in between. Song fic.


**a.n- okay If you don't read this, you're going to be confused. This is a spoiler to the story I'm in the process of writing. Its a Hermione/Draco fic, and it's not all rainbows and butterflies. It's going to them how they are in the books. So their romance is going to be tubulous to say the least. This fic is a series of fights, not just one fight.**

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but thats okay cause I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
but thats okay cause I love the way you lie.  
I love the way you lie. **_

Hermione Malfoy (nee Granger) sat on the end of her bed, tears pouring down her cheeks. Sobs wracking her body so hard, that no sound was coming out.  
"What the fuck are you crying about Mione!" her husband yelled at her. She looks up at him, before putting her head back in her hands. He threw his glass of firewhiskey at the wall. It shattered.  
"Fuck this," he mumbled and walked out, making sure to slam the bedroom door. Hermione flinched.  
"I never wanted this,"

_**I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like.  
and right now, there's a steel knife in my windpipe.  
I can't breathe, but I still fight while I can fight.  
as long as the wrong feels right, im in a fight. **_

Draco Malfoy swore under his breath before laying into the wall beside his bedroom door, for the third time this week.  
He could hear his wife sobbing in the next room and it was killing him.  
"Why why why?" he yelled whilst punching the wall, before falling backwards, his back hitting the wall behind him and falling to his knees. His breathing got haggard, coming in short gasping breaths.

_**High of love, drunk from my hate  
Its like I'm huffin' paint and I love it, the more I suffer.  
I suffocate, and right before im about to drown she resuscitates me.  
she fucking hates me, and I love it. **_

"Draco!" Hermione gasped as she opened the door and saw her husband on the ground. She quickly dropped to her knees beside him and pulled out her wand and healed his broken and bloody hands.  
"I love you." He whispered watching her. She looks up at him through her tear stained cheeks, her eyes still red and puffy.  
"I love you too, Draco." She smiled and fell on to her bum next to him leaning up against the wall.  
"We can't keep doing this," she mumbled and Draco nodded putting his head on her shoulder.  
"I love you 'Mione," he said sliding his hand up her thigh.  
"Oh, I love you, I love you , I love you" she giggled as he scooped her up and they retired to the bedroom.

_**Wait, where you going?  
I'm leaving you.  
No you aint  
**_

Hermione took off her wedding ring and placed it on her pillow as she kissed her husbands forehead, and walked out of the room.  
"Mione!" she heard him call when she reached the bottom of the stairs, she hesitated but didn't turn. She felt his hand grab her arm before she reached the front door.  
"Wait, where you going?" he asked.  
"Im leaving you." She replied bravely, and he laughed.  
"No you aint." She pulled her arm from his grasp and started running.  
"Come back!" he called but it was too late.

_**Come back. Were running right back, here we go again.  
Its so insane, 'cause when its going good, its going great.  
I'm superman, with the wind in his back, she's lois lane.**_

"Draco, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, forgive me" she sobbed that night as she walked into their bedroom. Draco looked at her and patted her side of the bed, which she gladly climbed onto.  
"Forgive me" she sobbed and Draco hushed her.  
"Hermione Jean Granger, you know you don't have to ask for forgiveness with me. I'll always take you back." He mumbled leaning in for a kiss.  
"I love you," she whispered on his lips.  
"Right back at ya, babe," he grinned.  
"Drake.." she asked, and Draco looked at her.  
"Can I have my wedding ring back? I miss you calling me Hermione Jean Malfoy" His grin widened.  
"I thought you would never ask."

_**But when it's bad, It's awful, I feel so ashamed.  
I snap "who's that dude?"  
"I don't even know his name!"  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again.  
I guess I don't know my own strength. **_

"Who's that dude?" Draco snapped grabbing his wife's arm and dragging her away from the cash register.  
"I don't know what you're talking about Draco, now let me go." She glared at him and jerked her arm free.  
"You were all over him! You're a common whore," he sneered at her grabbing her arm again and pulling her to the apparition spot. She remained silent.  
"You hear me 'Mione, you're a slut!"he yelled as they entered the manor, and Hermione snapped. She had, had enough.  
"Fuck you Malfoy, he was selling me a book! For fucks sake!" she yelled and felt a fist collide with her jaw. She fell sideways onto her knees. She stayed there for a moment and Draco looked at her his face pale and his eyes wide.  
"Mione, I'm so-" he started but she cut him off.  
"Just get out," she spat at him venomously.

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but thats alright cause I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but thats alright cause I love the way you lie,  
I Love the way you lie, I love the way you lie.**_

Draco sobbed, as he held his sobbing wife.  
"Mione, I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't,"  
"I know baby, I know."

_**You ever love somebody so much,  
can barely breathe when you're with 'em.  
You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em.  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah them chills, used to get 'em.**_

Draco saw the short brunette walk into the hall, a wide grin on her face, her eyes flashing.  
"Oh Merlin, is that who I think it is?" his best friend Blaise smirked. Draco nodded, suddenly short of breath.  
"Yeah."  
"Man, I cannot believe it!" Blaise chortled, as Hermione noticed them for the first time and quickly averted her gaze, before going back to talking to Lavender.  
"Excuse me Blaise." Malfoy pushed past his friend and began walking quickly towards the beauty.  
"Hermione," he breathed as he got close to her. She turned and faced him.  
"Do you mind Lav, we'll catch up soon." She said to the pretty blonde.  
"Hello Draco," she whispered, and the way she said his name sent chills down his spine.  
"Want to dance?" She sighed and shook her head.  
"Draco, it's been five years, I don't want to do this again,"  
"Exactly Hermione, it's been five years since I signed those damn papers, and not a day has gone by that I regretted that. Not a day has gone by since that I haven't had butterflies when I thought of you. I am totally 100% in love with you," he confessed.  
"Draco," she sighed again.  
"Fine," he said and started to walk away but she grabbed his arm.  
"Let me finish," she paused to gather her thoughts.  
"I feel like i'm meeting you all over again, my hormones and emotions are everywhere. In short, I love you too,"  
"So, you'll give your ex husband a dance."  
"Yes," she grinned.

_**Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em  
You swore you've never hit 'em  
Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face, spewing venom.**_

"Get out of my face Hermione!" he yelled and instead of leaving like everything in her screamed at her to do she straightened up.  
"No Draco! This is my house too, and you cannot tell me to leave." She spoke boldly.  
"Seriously Granger!"  
"Granger? Is that seriously what it's come to? Petty name calling?"  
"I'm telling you now Mudblood, get out." He spat, and his heart fell as her face did.  
"Yes Malfoy," she whispered and walked towards the door. Draco sighed and sat down.  
"That's gonna come back to haunt me," he whispered to himself as he heard a whistle go flying past his ear and smash on the wall opposite his chair. Whipping his head around he saw his wife brandishing vases, very expensive, irreplaceable, family heirloom vases and was pegging them at him.  
He sprinted at her and she ran.

_**And these words when you spit 'em  
You push  
Pull each others hair,  
Scratch, claw, bite 'em  
Throw 'em, pin 'em  
So lost in the moments, when you're in 'em**_

He grabbed her ankle and she tripped on the stairs, immediately putting her hands up to block his blows, throwing her own in when she could. Pulling his hair, scratching him, and even biting him as if it would help. He straddled her pinning her on the stairs and she struggled for a moment before looking into his grey eyes.  
"Draco," she moaned as his lips captured hers. She returned his kiss with so much passion their clothes got discarded right there on the stairs.

_**It's the rage that took over  
it controls you both  
So they say it's best to go your separate ways.**_

"Hermione, you should move in with me and Harry, you and Draco are too different for this to work," Ginny Potter told her friend delicately as she sipped her tea. Hermione nodded and responded.  
"I should, but we both know I won't, I love him"

_**Guess that they don't know ya,  
Cause today  
That was yesterday and yesterday is over  
Its a different day sound like broken records  
Playin' over.**_

"I like when were like this," Draco spoke genuinely as Hermione crawled onto his lap and he pushed play on the remote.  
"Me too," she smiled.

_**But you promised her,  
Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game.**_

"Drake?" Hermione whimpered holding an icepack to her swollen cheek. Draco winced as he looked at her.  
"Promise me, that this will never happen again, Promise me Draco." She begged him, tears forming in her eyes and he ran to her wrapping her in his arms.  
"Oh Mione,"  
"Promise me Draco, this is the last chance, promise me" she sobbed.  
"I promise baby, I promise," he told himself as much as he told her.

_**But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave,  
out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane.**_

Draco woke up and saw his wife packing a suitcase.  
"Where are you going?" he murmured and she looked at him.  
"Fuck, Mione, I'm so sor-" he began as he saw the bruises around her eyes and collar bone, but she cut him off.  
"You promised me, Draco. You promised, and I promised if it happened again I would leave." She told him slipping her ring off her finger and sat it on the window as she walked out suitcase in hand.  
"Hermione!" Draco yelled as he ran to the door, but she was gone. Tears rolling down his cheeks he looked out his window, through the pouring rain and watched his wife enter the taxi. Silently he slipped his own wedding ring off and sat it next to hers.

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But thats alright cause I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and watch me cry  
But thats alright cause I love the way you lie,  
I love the way you lie.**_

_Hermione,  
I love you so much, I never wanted you to leave. I'm sorry it had to be like this.  
Come home! Please forgive me! It will never happen again! I'll wait for you.  
Forever yours_

_Draco._

_**I love the way you lie.**_

Hermione smiled as she arrived back at the manor. She took a couple of steps in the front door and realised something was amiss. Empty firewhiskey bottles littered the floor and upon walking into the lounge room she saw Blaise Zabini laying on her couch with two scantily clad women.  
"Blaise, where is Draco?" Hermione shook him awake, Blaise opened one eye and smiled.  
"Hey Mione, I think he's still in bed, big night, he never mentioned you were coming home." He told her and she smiled fakely.  
"He didn't know," she whispered before walking up the stairs to her bedroom. As she entered her room she was overwhelmed with the stench of female perfume, and as she looked towards her bed she saw not one, not two, but three female heads on her pillows.  
She gasped and Draco emerged from the bathroom, wearing only pyjama pants.  
"Mione!" he called as she turned to leave.  
"It's not what it looks like!" he yelled as she ran down the stairs.  
"What does it look like?" she screamed turning around to face him.  
"It looks like I cheated, but I didn't."  
"Well why are there three girls in MY bed?" she yelled, tears appearing in her eyes. She begged them to stay back.  
"I don't know, but I didn't cheat, I swear." He told her as he approached her on the stairs. She reached out for him and he pulled her into his embrace. She kissed him softly on the lips, and placed her hand on his cheek.  
"You almost had me Draco, almost," she whispered on his lips before pulling away and running out the door.

_**Now I know we said thing, did things that we didn't mean  
and we fall back into same patterns, same routine.  
But your tempers just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me,  
but when it comes to love you're just as blinded.**_

"Baby, I don't want this," Hermione whispered to Draco in his office one day, just as he was about to sign the divorce papers.  
"YOU requested this Hermione," he sighed as he dropped his quill.  
"I know, but I don't want this," she told him placing her hand over his.  
"What do you want?"  
"I don't know," she sighed and he pulled his hand away.  
"The day you make up your mind there will probably be a parade, 15 bloody trombones!" he groaned standing up.  
"I don't know what I want out of life Draco, im 22, I'm not supposed to know what I want!"she yelled.  
"Well I know what I want Hermione! I can tell you in one word. You."  
"You, you, you, you!" he yelled.  
"I love you Draco, but I don't know if love is enough," she sighed.

_**Baby please come back  
It wasn't you  
Baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is that I love you too much to walk away though**_

"Baby please come back!" Hermione yelled as Draco stormed out, she chased him.  
"It wasn't you, baby it was me!" she called as she grabbed his arm.  
"Maybe our relationship, isn't as crazy as it seems." She spoke, you could hear the desperation in her voice as she fell to her knees in front of him.  
"Baby, I'm a Slytherin, and you're a Gryffindor, it was never going to work. I don't know why we deluded ourselves into thinking it would." He told her and saw the pain on her face. He dropped down to his knees in front of her.  
"All I know is that I love you too much to walk away though." He whispered leaning in and kissing her.

_**Come inside.  
Pick up your bags of the sidewalk,  
don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk  
told you this is my fault, look me in the eye ball.  
Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the dry wall.  
Next time, there will be no next time.  
I apologise, even though I know I know its lies.**_

Hermione heard a knock on the manor door and she ran to open it. She sighs in relief when she sees her husband face. He goes to talk, but she closes the distance and covers his mouth with her own.  
"Come inside, pick up your bags of the sidewalk." She whispers holding the door open wide.  
"Listen to me 'Mione, this is all my fault, the past 11 years of fighting, hatred, all my fault, you don't have to forgive me."  
"Don't do this Drake, come inside." She tugged on his arm. He pulled it back.  
"Listen!" he yelled and her face paled.  
"Please, listen," he tried again and she nodded.  
"This is my fault, it will never happen again, next time, I'll aim my fists at the dry wall." The smile fell of her face.  
"Next time Draco? There will be no next time!" she scolded. "No more!"  
"I know, I'm sorry Mione, I promise."  
"Good, now come in baby."

_**I'm tired of the games, I just want her back.  
I know I'm a liar,  
If she ever tries to leave again,  
Imma tie her to the bed and set the house on fire.**_

His fist collides with her face, and she swings back.  
"I fucking hate you Draco Malfoy, I fucking hate you."  
"I hate you too Granger, you don't understand the hatred, I only married you to fuck your life up, I hate you!" he hissed and she stopped fighting back, and let his blows knock her to the ground.  
"I hate you," she spat, and he sneered and she could hear him stomping up the stairs.  
"I FUCKING HATE YOU MALFOY!" she screamed.  
"I love you," he whispered from the kitchen door moments later.  
"I love you too," she cried throwing herself into his arms.

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but thats alright cause I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but thats alright cause I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**_

"You are nothing more than a common whore," her husband chastised and Hermione cried, cried like she had never cried before. She was 22, been married three years and copped this at least 4 times a week. But today was the only day she ever really felt like it was unfixable.  
"I know Draco. I'm a whore, you're god." She told him and he sat speechless.  
"I want a divorce, me and MY child, thats growing in my WHORE of a body, don't need this shit." She hissed and stomped out of the room.  
"A baby?" he asked as he crawled into the bed beside her about an hour later.  
"Yes Drake. A baby. Your baby." She told him.  
"I'm sorry,"  
"I know,"  
"I love you,"  
"I love the way you lie,"

_**I love the way you lie**_

_**Please review, and tell me if you would want to read a multi chapter fic about these two. **_

_**The multi chap fic, isn't as dramatic as the songfic implies, but it is fairly dramatic. **_

_**Stroodle xx**_


End file.
